Storyline 1 Part 3: Digimon to Tamer
by bookworm144
Summary: What happens when one refuses to talk about one's problems? How does that affect those closest to oneself? How far will two comrades go for the sake of their best friend?


Title: Digimon Tamers: Digimon to Tamer

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>Ever since Terriermon emerged from his final confrontation with ShadowGorillamon, Takato has been noticing that something is very wrong with his best human friend Henry.<p>

No closer longer the calm, collected voice of reason who helped him and the other Tamers get through the toughest times during their struggle against Zhuqiaomon and the D-Reaper, Henry has since become depressed, high-strung, and irritable, even deliberately avoiding those he once fought alongside against their enemies.

Worried that the ex-pacifist might be in trouble, Takato has asked Terriermon to meet him at the shack where he once hid Guilmon, in hopes that between the two of them, they might discover what is bothering their mutual friend…

* * *

><p>Takato: (looking around impatiently) Where is he?<p>

Terriermon: (trudging up the ascending walkway) You called, Takato?

Takato: Terriermon. It's good to see you. Thank you for agreeing to meet me here. Why don't we go inside?

Terriermon: Good idea. If it's anything close to what I'm guessing it is, then we don't want anyone eaves dropping on our conversation.

Takato: (confused) Huh?

Terriermon: It's about Henry, isn't it?

Takato: (nodding grudgingly) Yeah…

* * *

><p>Terriermon: It's been a long time since I've been here.<p>

Takato: Yeah, it has.

Terriermon: Speaking of which, where's Guilmon?

Takato: He's at home, sleeping. Dad made some jumbo-sized Guilmon Bread, and he ate a little too much.

Terriermon: (chuckling, shaking his head in amusement) Typical Guilmon. He always eats a little too much. Or more of a lot too much.

Takato: True. But, going back to the original question, I've been noticing that ever since you returned, Henry has not been… himself.

Terriermon: I know. I actually talked with Renamon last night about this.

Takato: (greatly surprised) RENAMON?

Terriermon: (shrugging) She was the only person I could think of. Because I am a digimon, not human, I thought it would be best to discuss it with another digimon. And the other's aren't exactly what you'd call the 'serious' type.

Takato: Well, when you put it that way, you've got a good point.

Terriermon: So, what exactly have you been noticing?

Takato: I was actually going to ask you the same question. As you know, apart from Guilmon Henry is my best friend, and I'm worried about him. Do you know what might be bothering him?

Terriermon: Not exactly. Even as much as I spend time with him, I am not entirely sure. But it might have something to do with all the bad dreams he's been having lately.

Takato: Huh?

Terriermon: Every night he tosses and turns in his sleep, moaning, like he's in some sort of pain. I've tried talking to him about it, but even with our bond heightened to where it is now, he refuses to say.

Takato: Hmm… You know, this actually sounds a little familiar…

Terriermon: (surprised) Really? Have you or Guilmon ever gone through something like this? Guilmon doesn't exactly seem the type, but you never know.

Takato: (shaking his head) No. But you know how there's a Digimon TV Show?

Terriermon: Yeah?

Takato: Well, there's a character on it named TK. He was partnered with a Patamon.

Terriermon: A Patamon? That must have been an interesting partnership.

Takato: Yeah, it was. This was all back when we didn't know that digimon were real. Anyways, at one point he and his fellow DigiDestined had to fight against a Devimon.

Terriermon: (stunned by the prospect) Whoa…

Takato: Yeah. That's what I thought when that episode first came out. Anyways, in their final battle with Devimon, everyone and their Champion Digimon were easily defeated, until there was only TK and Patamon left.

Terriermon: Only? But why didn't Patamon digivolve to Angemon? Celestial Digimon are really powerful against those kinds of foes.

Takato: Well, Terriermon, they didn't know how yet.

Terriermon: Okay…

Takato: But then, just when Devimon was about to kill TK, Patamon took the full attack, finally figured out how to digivolve to Angemon, and successfully destroyed Devimon with one attack.

Terriermon: (impressed) Wow! That must have been a battle! But why are you telling me all this?

Takato: (slowly) Because, Terriermon, in order for Angemon to actually defeat Devimon, he had to sacrifice himself. Though he was immediately reborn in a DigiEgg, the event traumatized TK so much that he had nightmares about it and acquired a hate for the Powers of Darkness for the rest of his life.

Terriermon: Ah! I see where this is going. Do you really think the same thing might have happened to Henry with my battle with ShadowGorillamon?

Takato: (shrugging) It's the only thing I can think of.

Terriermon: (thinking) Hmm… You might very well be right. It would make sense. If so, then Henry will need a lot more than 'Momentai' to help him with this.

Takato: What did Renamon say when you talked with her?

Terriermon: Nothing much, unfortunately. She said to let Henry know how much I care, and that if I talked with him he might open up. But he already knows how much I value my relationship with him, and he's being pretty silent about everything.

Takato: (thinking) Hmm… I hate to do this, really I do, but he might need a little more encouragement.

Terriermon: (confused) What do you mean?

Takato: Well, we're the two of the team who know him best, right?

Terriermon: (nodding) Besides Suzie, but I don't think she's old enough to handle this sort of thing.

Takato: Right. So maybe we should both talk to him.

Terriermon: (thinks on this for a minute) You know, that just might work.

Takato: It's all we've got, so we might as well try. When do you think would be the best time?

Terriermon: Well, Henry's been spending a lot of time at the park after school, and today is Thursday, so he won't have martial arts practice again until next week. Maybe tomorrow afternoon?

Takato: That would work for me.

Terriermon: Perfect. I'll make sure he goes there.

Takato: And I'll make sure Kenta and Kazu are off somewhere else. No way will this work if those two are around.

Terriermon: Very true.


End file.
